Dwemer Museum
Dwemer Museum is a location in . The museum is located within Understone Keep in Markarth, off to the right of the entrance with one guard standing by the door. It contains the accumulated findings of Calcelmo's work from Dwemer ruins all over Skyrim, including deactivated Dwarven spheres, Dwarven spiders and Dwarven centurions. Overview The museum also displays various pieces of kitchenware that were created and used daily by the Dwemer. Many of the guards complain about postings in the ruins, as traps claim the lives of many of them. Despite having guards detailed to the museum, it appears the Jarl takes very little interest in it, as he rarely visits, for which Calcelmo is thankful. It is a great place to improve Lockpicking thanks to all the adept and expert display cases inside. It is also possible to greatly increase Sneak as well, if one wears a ring and an amulet enchanted with Fortify Sneak and Cicero's Hat. Additionally, it contains many assorted Dwemer metals, which can be used for smelting over 100 Dwarven Metal Ingots. The museum is attached to Calcelmo's Laboratory. It is locked unless the miscellaneous quest to kill Nimhe has been completed. The museum is the location of the Dwarven Sphere Centurion Arrow, a unique item. It also contains many Dwemer weapons and armor. Quests Hard Answers *The Dragonborn must pass the Dwemer Museum in order to go to the Calcelmo's Laboratory. Nimhe, the Poisoned One *One of the quests that is needed to legally gain entry. The Book of Love *One of the quests that is needed to legally gain entry. No Stone Unturned *A Stone of Barenziah is available in the first gated room on the left. Notable items *Unusual Gem Trivia *There is a broken fountain within the museum that contains a coin purse and a few loose septims, as if someone was using it for a wishing well. Bugs *When Delphine takes the Dragonborn's items for safekeeping during part of the main questline the museum key may glitch when taken. When it is retrieved, there are 21538 functional copies of it. This will slow the console down every time the character menu is accessed or bodies are looted. **The slowdown can be avoided by leaving the keys in a chest that will not be visited again, since keys cannot be dropped. *Re-entering the museum may cause the quest "Hard Answers" to restart **This can be avoided by obtaining the key from Calcelmo by killing Nimhe before returning. *The Dwarven Sphere Centurion Arrow may get stuck in the display case. **This can be resolved by reloading to a previous save. *When entering the laboratory, any follower may begin to say "you're not supposed to be in here." *A Dwarven Shield may be obtained directly from a display case without lockpicking. *After completing the quest "No One Escapes Cidhna Mine," if the Dragonborn's time is not served before escaping Markarth, then returns to Markarth 2–5 days later and enters the Dwemer Museum, a guard may accuse the Dragonborn of their bounty. Selecting either to pay it or return may result in the speech looping. At this point, it is possible to select "You must be making a mistake," then exit when that is highlighted. This will stop the guards from further talking about a bounty, so it will not have to be paid off unless the guards are spoken to again. Appearances * de:Dwemermuseum es:Museo Dwemer pl:Muzeum Dwemerów ru:Музей двемеров nl:Dwemermuseum Category:Skyrim: Markarth Locations Category:Skyrim: No Stone Unturned Locations